Mrs. Usha
Mrs. Usha (ドーマン夫人, Dōman Fujin, lit. "Mrs. Dawman") is a minor character in Legend of Legaia. She is the wife of Dr. Usha. Appearance Mrs. Usha is a somewhat portly elderly woman. She has dark red hair tied in a bun and wears a large lab coat like the other researchers in Usha Research Center. Personality Mrs. Usha is a kind woman but can often times be very worrisome. She has a reputation among the researchers of Usha Research Center of being crazy about giving others tests and quizzes. Story Early Life Mrs. Usha married Dr. Usha many years ago. When her husband Dr. Usha heard the Mist was arriving he had his team of researchers build a large tower in the northern mountains of Karisto Kingdom. Mrs. Usha took part in the building of the Usha Research Center. Throughout the years she helped Dr. Usha with his research, often recording her thoughts down in her diary. She also kept a teddy bear with her on her bed, possibly as a means of comforting herself while living through a decade of the Mist's chaos. ''Legend of Legaia'' When the Ra-Seru heroes reach Usha Research Center they can find her at the northwest of the elevator. She expresses her pleasure at having visitors for the first time in ten years and urges them upstairs to meet Dr. Usha. After the heroes obtain their next objective and decide to head to Uru Mais, Mrs. Usha approaches and tells them that she heard her husband's instructions through a speaking tube. She tells them that she cannot help but feel uneasy about the whole thing and decides that she will only give them the Ruins Key to Uru Mais if they successfully complete her quiz. When her quiz is completed she gives them the Ruins Key and wishes them luck on their journey. After Vahn, Noa and Gala return with the Fire Droplet obtained in Uru Mais they give it to Dr. Usha who makes TimeSpace Bombs out of a concoction created in his reactor. When they receive the instructions for how and where to use the TimeSpace Bombs they are approached by Mrs. Usha on the first floor once again. Mrs. Usha insists on giving another test just to ease her mind. When Vahn and the others complete the quiz she gives them 5 Healing Berries, 5 Healing Fruits and 5 Magic Fruits as a reward and wishes them luck on their journey. As the days pass Mrs. Usha writes her thoughts in her diary. These can be read by Vahn when she isn't looking. During the epilogue of Legend of Legaia, Mrs. Usha is shown to be leading the researchers in experiments while Dr. Usha is in Rim Elm working on Vahn's autobiography. Trivia *Mrs. Usha sleeps on the lefthand bed located on the northeast of the first floor of Usha Research Center. Her bed is identifiable by the teddy bear on it and her diary on the shelf next to it. If Vahn examines her teddy bear he will say that it smells like a woman! *Mrs. Usha expresses great surprise that the Ra-Seru heroes are only children *A researcher states in an optional event that Mrs. Usha would get mad at him if he took a bath with Noa, suggesting that she regularly keeps the researchers' behaviors in line Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia